Kirby
Kirby is the hero of Dream Land, a country on the star shaped planet of Pop Star, and usually has to save his home from whatever evil that attacks it. He has a main role in all the Kirby games, which usually include Meta Knight and King Dedede. He was created by Masahiro Sakurai, the man who created the Super Smash Bros. series. Kirby has made many appearances along with Mario, in games such as the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Background Kirby is a resident of the yellow, star-shaped planet Popstar, and the planet's consistent hero. His round, pink form is only 20 cm (8 inches) in height, though his dimensions are obviously enlarged in the Super Smash Bros. series. Living in the peaceful kingdom of Dream Land, he defends his home against foes such as his "arch-frenemy" King Dedede, and the malevolent, shadowy Dark Matter. Kirby is generally depicted with an easygoing, childlike personality, but he is also shown to be determined and heroic when the situation calls for it. Abilities Kirby has one main ability, to swallow his opposition. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he can copy his attackers ability but lose his. E.g. Kirby swallows C. Falcon= Kirby can Falcon Punch and Falcon Kick but cannot use his Hammer, Ninja or Swallow move. He has standard punch and kick but in Super Smash Bros. he can Spin and Spin Kick to do more damage. His sucking ability is a bit like Yoshi's. His Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is Cook Kirby where he puts everyone or a couple of his opposition into a cooking pot. After a couple of stirs they fly off the screen or just fall down depending on damage. When the cooking pot vanishes it leaves food to up the health of the character who eats it. Cameos One of the movies in the Yoshi Theater is called "Kirby Story" in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. ''Super Smash Bros. Kirby had appreared in every installment of the ''Super Smash Bros. series. In the first two games, he is the franchise's sole representative. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was joined by fellow characters Meta Knight and King Dedede and he is one of the main characters of the Subspace Emissary. In Super Smash Bros. 4, Kirby's Final Smash was changed to Ultra Sword. He reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable fighter. He appears in the World of Light mode as the sole survivor of Galeem's initial attack. He can now inhale certain projectiles, and his dash attack is once again the flame variant used in Melee. Trivia *At 20 cm (8 inches) tall, Kirby is the second shortest playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Due to being ≈1.9 cm (≈0.75 inches) tall, Olimar is the canonically shortest character as of Brawl. *All of Kirby's victory poses are variations of the "Kirby Dance", victory dances he performs upon completing a level or defeating a boss in his home series. External Links *Kirby on Kirby Wiki *Kirby's page on Smash Wiki de:kirby es:Kirby pl:Kirby it:Kirby fi:Kirby Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Characters